The invention is related to a structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber, in more particular, to an improved structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber, suitable for wider range utilization.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber mainly comprises a first component 11, a second component 12 and a piercing component 13, wherein the first component 11 and the second component 12 are pivoted on a middle portion 131, like a scissors. The piercing component 13 is installed on the first component 11. A piercing portion 131 is configured on the piercing component 13. The fluid contained in the sealed chamber is used for cleaning the air-conditioner or other components in a vehicle. Therefore, utilizing the first component 11 and the second component 12 to clamp the sealed chamber, the piercing portion 131 of the piercing component 13 pierces into the sealed chamber by force. Then, pouring gas into the sealed chamber, the fluid in the sealed chamber will flow through the piercing portion 131, and the port 132, then along the pipeline to the location where the components are washed. It seems that the conventional structure is very ideal and practical. However, there are some drawbacks in the conventional structure. In the conventional structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber, the first component 11 and the second component 12 are pivoted on the middle portion 14, the force arm is not long enough, and therefore, the clamping force is not strong enough. Even if exerting all strength, the clamping is still not perfect enough. If the clamping is not perfect enough, the fluid in the chamber will leak out. The first component 11 is provided with a grip portion 15 limiting the activity of the fingers, and the exerting action will be influenced as well. Therefore, the operation will be much inconvenient. The sealed chamber sold in the market is divided into three sizes, large, medium and small. On the necessity of utilization, a user should prepare three ones in different sizes of the structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber. The piercing component 13 is made of copper. Therefore, one unit of the structure is high-priced. However, a user should prepare three units once. It is not economy for a user. The main objective of the present invention is to improve the drawbacks of the conventional structure.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber (the structure hereinafter), wherein the structure has a wide range for utilization, and can be used on sealed chambers in three different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber, wherein the first component and the second component are pivoted on their end portion, increasing the force arm, the force of clamping is then increased to improve the gastight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber, wherein the grip portion of the first component is formed as an open status; therefore, the fingers are not limited so that it contributes to the convenience of the operation.
The present invention provides an improved structure of a piercing drain device used on a sealed chamber, comprising:
a first component provided with a arc portion, a handle portion and a wedge portion located on the end near the handle portion;
a second component provided with a arc portion, a handle portion and a pin used to pivot the closing ends of the arc portions of both the first component and the second component; while the handle portion of the first component and the handle portion of the second component lean against each other, the wedge portion of the first component and the handle portion of the second component hook each other;
a piercing component utilizing a piercing portion to locate on the arc portion of the first component, and the piercing component is also provided with two connecting portion with different bore diameters;
a first arc pad pivoted on one side of the arc portion of the second component, the arc portion thereof leans against the arc portion of the second component at the right moment;
a second arc pad pivoted on one side of the arc portion of the second component, the arc portion thereof leans against the arc portion of the first arc pad at the right moment.
Achieving the objects of the invention, the method, technology and other effects are detailed described as follows by reciting a preferred embodiment of the invention accompanying with figures. The objects, features and other advantages can be understood by those descriptions.